


Burning

by Yoite



Series: Some Say The World Will End In Fire [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Random & Short, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: Sorry for unoriginal title and content, it's late and I needed to get this out of my head. Oh my God I've fallen in love with coldwave!Set after the scene where Leonard and Mick talk after Leonard had "convinced" Mick to get back onto the ship and leave Star City 2046 behind. (Episode 7 I think?)





	

" _Some say the world will end in fire.."_

* * *

 

"And if you ever lay a hand on me again, you will burn too."

Len watched from under tightly knitted eyebrows as his partner stormed away, cursing and punching the metal walls in his stride. It was safe to say that Mick was angry. Which just meant business as usual. Mick didn't even _understand_.

Mick thought being called the muscle to Len's brain was an insult. But Len never meant to call him stupid. Oh no, the beefcake disappearing around the corner possessed a very different type of intelligence, that instinctual, unwavering, unashamedly physical sharpness that made his body a weapon without a safeguard. Mick was a force of nature. And Len..

The younger man wrapped his arms around his own body, like he often did when he was alone, not sure what else to do with them. Like back in juvie when he was cowering in the corner of the shower room, barely fourteen, trying to make himself even smaller than he already was. When Mick appeared and saved him from his attackers. To scrawny teenager Len, Mick had looked like a half naked demi-god, fighting one against five and covered in blood. Some things never changed. Mick didn't even _understand_.

Mick couldn't know that Len was already burning every time he laid a hand on him.


End file.
